<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood of the moon by shanivoneverec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461161">blood of the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanivoneverec/pseuds/shanivoneverec'>shanivoneverec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fate &amp; Destiny, Magic, Political Alliances, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanivoneverec/pseuds/shanivoneverec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Adora doesn't quite know what to think when she's first introduced to her betrothed, the Lady Catra. Little does she know that their fates have been interwoven in ways she could never have predicted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I shouldn't be starting a new fic. I really shouldn't, not when I already have two in progress. I'm going to anyways. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where has father gone?” Adora asks, wincing as the brush snags on another tangle. “Why did he take Adam and not me?”  Gray-blue eyes blink sadly up at her mother. </p><p>“Just a quick hunting trip before tonight’s feast,” Queen Marlena answers. Adora watches her eyes narrow in the mirror as she attacks a rather tricky tangle. Adora’s hair is always like this when she wakes up in the morning, but she doesn’t mind having 'a rat’s nest for a tiara,’ as her nursemaid puts it.</p><p>In fact, she rather likes when her hair is messy and unkempt: loose golden waves that roll down her back, so much unlike her father’s thick, dark locks or her mother’s light ginger curls – always so neatly wrapped up in an elegant bun. She likes that she looks so different from them, she and Adam both, because sometimes Adora likes to pretend she’s not actually a princess. Someday, she tells herself, she’s going to steal Adam’s hunting cloak and run off into the wilds and live like the wild child everyone in the castle says she is.</p><p>“You should pray to the gods that they are successful,” her mother tells her, and Adora yelps as the brush switches targets, now seeking to tame her unruly bangs. Blinking back the moisture, Adora pouts. She hates praying. There are specific lines and words she has to say when she does it and they are <em>so</em> hard to remember, and it isn’t like the gods ever talk back, so she hardly sees the point of it. Plus, the incense they burn smells awful – so sticky and flowery – and it is so very hard to sit still while on one’s knees, especially on the cold, stone floors of the temple. “Do you remember which one looks after us during hunts?” her mother asks, setting the brush down.</p><p>As Adora thinks, she feels her mother’s delicate fingers comb through her hair, now at least somewhat presentable. They come to rest along her jaw, tapping thoughtfully at a plump, rosy cheek.</p><p>“Huntara!” Adora exclaims, feeling pride swell in her chest when her mother’s tempered expression melts into an affectionate smile.</p><p>“Such a sweet, clever girl,” her mother praises her, pinching her cheek until Adora is shrieking with laugher and squirming out of her lap. Though she doesn’t have the energy to chase Adora like she used to, Marlena outstretches her arms from where she remains seated at the vanity, beckoning for Adora to return.</p><p>Adora giggles, climbing atop her bed and hiding behind one of the thick, damask drapes.</p><p>“Won’t you come to me, dearest one?”</p><p>“You have to promise me something first,” Adora says, peering out hopefully at her mother. Marlena blinks, cocking her head slightly.</p><p>“Promise me that you’ll make father take me on the next hunt.” Her mother sighs and Adora feels her heart sink at the sound, mostly because that sound is usually followed by rejection or a lecture, sometimes both if Adora is especially unlucky.</p><p>“Adora, we’ve talked about this.” Adora groans, rolling over so that she’s staring at her mother upside down.</p><p>“I know. I know. Adam’s going to be king, so he has to learn to do all the kingly things because it is his,” Adora puts on a fake deep voice, impersonating her father, “kingly duty.”</p><p>“Exactly. And you have your duties, as well.”</p><p>“But that’s not fair!” Adora cries, rolling back over. “Why does Adam get to do all the fun stuff and I have to get married? I’m only seven! I don’t even know how to kiss!”</p><p>Marlena snorts, a rare sound for her, and it brings a small smile back to Adora’s face. She inches sluggishly off the bed and finally returns to her mother’s arms, which welcome her back lovingly, wrapping around her and making her feel secure despite the uncertainty she feels. She doesn’t want to meet her future wife. She should be making mud pies out in the garden with Adam today, or even studying with Razz in the library, not getting dressed up to sign a marriage treaty.</p><p>“You don’t need to know how to kiss, young one. The wedding won’t be for several years.” This comforts Adora, though only a little bit. She still has to meet the person to whom she’ll be wed today. “I’d actually prefer that you don’t know how to do things like that for a very long time,” Marlena says, shifting Adora in her lap so that she can rock her. “Because that means you won’t be my moonchild anymore.”</p><p>Warm and protected in her mother’s arms, Adora tugs gently at the amulet hanging around her neck. The queen wears a moonstone in honor of She-Ra, Queen of the Goddesses and Daughter of the Moon. On the night of Adora’s birth, the court mage, Madame Razz, had sensed whispers of magic in her energy. Because Adora was born during a blood moon, it was believed that She-Ra herself had gifted these talents to Adora, as she did to every daughter born of the moon.</p><p>Adora is still a bit too young to understand, but she knows she’s either blessed or cursed, depending on which of the castle staff you ask. Certainly, her nursemaid must think her cursed whenever she throws a tantrum, her eyes glowing a fierce blue and tendrils of magic extending from her small form and making a mess of whatever room she happens to be in.</p><p>But her mother considers it a blessing, as is evident by how she worships She-Ra for giving her Adora. Adora’s father, on the other hand, seems to pay these stories no heed.</p><p>“Magic does not determine destiny,” he had told her once, patting her head absently. “Your gifts will serve you better if you abandon all notions of fate or destiny.”</p><p>Adora’s brow furrows as she considers these words, and she peers up at her mother, tracing the patterns in the stone with her fingernail.</p><p>“If I pray really, <em>really</em> hard to She-Ra, will she make it so I don’t have to get married?”</p><p>“You can try, moonchild,” her mother chuckles softly, reclining them back. She sounds tired, and Adora feels guilty for pestering her. “If anyone in this realm carries the favor of the gods, it is you.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>They are in the reception hall: Adora stands in a white chiffon gown with gold trim, her hair tied up neatly in a long braid. At her side stand her parents and her brother, Adam, and Adora glares at the crown on his head, gleaming and encrusted with enough gems to feed an entire family for months on end, maybe years. It was a birthday gift from their father, but also a sign of Adam’s station. Adora’s own tiara pales in comparison, and is slightly too big, having belonged to her grandmother. It tips over her eyes whenever she moves too much, and she keeps having to readjust it.</p><p>She would sooner go without a tiara, but her nursemaid claims that would be insulting to the court, and so Adora bears it grudgingly. As soon as the banquet starts, her nursemaid will whisk her away and she will take supper in her room.</p><p>Until then, Adora fidgets. She taps her foot, hums a small tune under her breath, anything to distract herself as the candelabras flicker around them. Adora imagines running up to each and blowing the candles all out at once. She tries to discreetly blow at one candle, the closest one she can find, when someone clears their throat. Glancing up, Adora meets her mother’s stern gaze and she sulks, her shoulders dropping. Not only is she being forced into an engagement with a stranger before her tenth year, but she can’t even have fun while doing it. She stands there, almost like a statue, and internally asks the gods to turn her to stone. It would be more bearable than this endless waiting.</p><p>Finally, as if the gods can hear her thoughts, the room quiets as the herald swiftly enters the room, stopping a short distance away from them and bowing. Adora’s father nods, allowing him to stand at attention again. He clears his throat and opens the scrolls at his side, ready to announce the arrival of their honored guests. All of this pomp and circumstance is wearing on Adora already. She wants her betrothed to enter so she can throw cake on her and run to her room. Maybe then they’ll cancel the engagement.</p><p>“Your majesty,” the herald squawks, his bony hands trembling as he reads from the scroll, “The Lady Light Spinner of House Horde and her daughter, the Lady Catra of House Horde.”</p><p>There is a slight commotion amongst the people in the wings when the doors open and Lady Light Spinner and Lady Catra enter, and Adora’s interest is finally piqued when she sees why. Catra has ears and a tail; her name, it seems, is actually quite literal.</p><p>“Magicat mousebreath,” Adora hears Adam snicker beside her. “Don’t the legends say they were all cursed by He-Man? Figures you’d be her future wife, since you’re cursed, too,” he whispers, and Adora bites her lip to avoid screaming or crying or simply calling his haircut stupid. But to her satisfaction, Adora’s eyes glow the faintest blue and Adam must be reasonably scared by this, because he shuts his mouth and stands there in blessed silence afterwards. Amused, Adora wonders if the gods turned him to stone instead.</p><p>Light Spinner crosses the threshold quickly, seeming to glide across the carpet, Catra following at a more casual pace behind her. Adora notices that her ears are pressed back and the fur on her tail looks really poofy in some places, and she suspects the girl was dreading this occasion at least as much as Adora was herself.</p><p>Light Spinner bows to her father, but Adora sees the way she glares sideways at Catra as the girl steps up beside her, looking anywhere but up at them.</p><p>“<em>Catra</em>,” Light Spinner hisses under her breath, and Adora swears she sees Catra’s thin fur ripple all over as she stumbles into a clumsy sort of curtsy. The way they dress is unusual to Adora; Light Spinner is wearing some sort of cloth over her mouth, and both her and Catra’s robes are significantly more vibrant in color than anything Adora’s family wears. What’s more, their garments are looser, more freeing almost. They remind Adora of nightgowns, though they’re far less boring to look at: made of satin and lace, embroidered with what look like pearls and glittering studs. Adora thinks they’re marvelous to look at.</p><p>“King Randor of House Grayskull,” Light Spinner begins, and Adora is startled to discover that her speaking voice still resembles a hiss, not unlike the snakes that sometimes infest Razz’s garden. Adora nearly reaches behind her to clutch at her mother’s gown, but that would be inappropriate now that all eyes are on her and Lady Catra. “We thank you for welcoming us into your home, and bring tribute from our homeland of Etheria.”</p><p>Adora notices several servants carry some impressive looking chests into the hall, no doubt the tribute Light Spinner mentioned. Adora likes presents, so if this is an apology from the gods for putting her in this situation, she’ll gladly take it.</p><p>“You are most generous, Lady Light Spinner,” her father replies, his voice both warm and imposing as it echoes throughout the hall. Though Adora knows her father was skeptical of this arrangement at first, his tone betrays no such thoughts. “Between this and the gold you paid when the arrangement was first suggested, I sincerely hope you will be able to financially recover from these acts of kindness,” he laughs, prompting the court to follow suit. Light Spinner’s eyes narrow just a fraction of an inch, but her voice is equally amiable when she responds.</p><p>“Any kindness we may offer your family enriches us more than mere gold, your majesty,” she says. Then she turns, beckoning to her servants to bring forth various items from the chests. These include silks in colors just as vibrant and beautiful as the ones Light Spinner and Catra wear, soaps and perfumes, a number of crystals for decorative use or enchantments (Adora ignores Adam when he whispers something under his breath about Light Spinner being a witch), and other pleasantries that interest Adora very little.</p><p>Then Light Spinner turns to Catra and nods, prompting Catra to shuffle nervously up to Adora. They’re close enough now for Adora to see the freckles dotting Catra’s face, like stars almost, or the way her eyes, one blue and one yellow, flash with what appears to be fear. She opens one tiny hand in front of Adora’s face, revealing a golden pin in the shape of a wing.</p><p>“Your majesty,” Light Spinner says, “with your permission, my daughter would offer yours this token of proposal. In our land, it is tradition to give your betrothed a personal item to mark the engagement.”</p><p>Randor smiles, and Adora is startled when he steps forward and kneels beside her, meeting Catra’s eyes. Adora sees the pin shift as her hand begins to tremble.</p><p>“You have my permission, Lady Catra,” he says, voice laced with charm and amusement at the scared little magicat in front of him.</p><p>Adora sees Catra’s jaw clench, but she nods and takes a deep breath. When she speaks, the words come out rushed and terribly high-pitched, as if she were a mouse herself.</p><p>“Princess Adora, I give you this token as a promise of my devotion to you and your house. May we prosper together,” Catra says, and Adora gasps as Catra steps even closer to attach the pin to the front of Adora’s gown. To her surprise, she actually likes it; it complements the white and the gold wonderfully.</p><p>“Adora,” her mother’s voice interrupts her gawking, “what do you have to say to the Lady Catra?”</p><p>Adora looks up at Catra, who warily meets her gaze. In a move that definitely isn’t expected of her, Adora extends her hand and takes Catra’s. As she thought, a few people in the court gasp, including Adam right beside her, but Adora doesn’t care. Catra jumps, too, and looks as though she wants to pull away, though Adora knows she probably won’t because then Light Spinner would hiss at her again or something, and that’s something Adora would rather avoid, too.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora says, her voice steady. When Catra meets her eyes again, Adora makes certain that they remain fixed on her, “I accept your promise, and hereby promise my devotion to you in turn.”</p><p>Catra blinks at her, looking rather stunned for a moment, but then a small smile crosses her face and Adora feels strangely relieved. She tightens her hold on Catra’s hand, squeezing just the tiniest bit, before letting go.</p><p>“Well then,” Randor says abruptly, “I’m sure our guests are famished from their journey. Shall we feast?”</p><p>The room erupts in cheers of agreement, but Adora is too distracted to notice the growling of her own stomach. She stares down at the pin Catra gave her, entranced almost, as if stuck in a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the record, I love historical accuracy but this fic is probably not going to have much of it. :'D I hope it isn't too distracting. </p>
<p>And I promise I don't actually hate Adam even though I write him as being a real jerk sometimes. He'll grow out of it eventually. </p>
<p>Also, Kyle is in this and his name sounds soooo out of place. Oh well! I just couldn't bring myself to change his name. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re kept apart for supper, and Adora is disappointed that not only does she merely have members of the palace staff for company, confined to her apartments and so terribly bored she could scream, but Adam is allowed to stay and feast on the boar they slaughtered that morning with all of the other various lords and nobles in Randor’s court. One of her maids has to restrain her from climbing out the window, as she’s tried multiple times before. She tells herself she needs to become more secretive about it.</p>
<p>Things get a little better after the feast. Everyone gathers once more for the signing of the treaty, and naturally, since Adora is required to be there, she is released from her solitude and escorted down to participate. However, that small taste of freedom doesn’t distract her from the knowledge that she’s about to sign herself away forever. Yet any dread she feels as she carefully descends the stairs, lifting her dress so as not to trip on it, slowly dissipates when she once again sees Catra. She is already waiting at the table, Light Spinner brooding behind her, watching her so intensely as if certain the girl will make a mistake. Catra’s posture says it all, but she doesn’t flinch, not even as Light Spinner’s hand suddenly reaches around to comb a flyaway hair out of Catra’s face.</p>
<p>Adora stops in front of her father and curtsies, just as her mother taught her, and then shrieks as she’s suddenly picked up and embraced. It’s painful, as Adora’s father is strong and at times rather brutish, but Adora allows herself to lean into it, giggling as Randor plants a kiss on her forehead. His beard tickles.</p>
<p>“Tell me, gentlemen,” he bellows, adjusting Adora in his arms as he addresses the crowd, “is there any daughter lovelier than mine?” His closest advisors clap and cheer in agreement, and Adora shoots Adam a smug look over their father’s shoulder. The young prince simply sticks his tongue out at her.</p>
<p>Pleased, Adora also smiles at her mother, only for it to fall away when she finally catches sight of her. Marlena, unlike the others, sits in a chair in the corner. She looks pale, sickly even, and her lady-in-waiting is posed protectively behind her, fanning her gently. She smiles softly at Adora, but Adora can no longer reciprocate.</p>
<p>Finally, Randor sets her down. She moves to stand by Catra, looking at her mother the entire time. When a soft, tiny hand grabs her own, Adora’s breath hitches and she turns to look at Catra instead. The girl does not smile, but Adora thinks she sees understanding in her eyes. This time Adora doesn’t let go.</p>
<p>“We have discussed the possibility of an alliance with Etheria for some time now,” Randor continues, “and though similar negotiations have fallen through in the past, I see a promising future in this one. You know me, gentlemen. I can forge my own sword, but I will never say no to allies,” he says, nodding courteously to Light Spinner. “Today we strike a friendship with House Horde by my daughter’s hand. May this marriage benefit us both.” Servants approach with goblets of wine, handing them out as Randor lifts one off his own tray. Raising his own goblet to the ceiling, Randor toasts the others before swallowing the wine down. Adora grimaces; she hates the stench of wine, though it tastes even worse to her.</p>
<p>Setting the goblet back on the tray, Randor wipes his beard clean before they officially commence with the signing. Catra goes first, her hand trembling as she writes her name in the most elegant script Adora’s ever seen from someone their age. She’s surprised Catra’s claws don’t pierce the tip of the feather as she leaves her mark. She’s certainly gripping it hard enough to do so, though her movements remain fluid and controlled.</p>
<p>Adora is a lot less graceful, nearly spilling the ink in the process. Her signature isn’t quite as beautiful as Catra’s, but it has personality. She leaves a few ink blots behind, and even manages to sneak in a smiley face, blaming it on her shaking wrists when one nobleman points it out.</p>
<p>The children aren’t allowed to partake in the festivities that follow, and Adora feels vindicated when even Adam is sent back to his apartments for the night. She wishes she could have more time to get to know Catra, though she knows they won’t return to Etheria for a few days.</p>
<p>She remains awake for most of the night, sitting in bed and cradling the little golden pin to her chest, admiring the way it gleams in the moonlight.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Adora learns that Catra’s really timid when you first meet her, but that it’s super easy to agitate her.</p>
<p>She and Adam are in the garden having a sword duel with sticks. They’re both covered in mud, having decided the best place for this duel was in a mud puddle, just in case one them were to fall. Adora likes the idea because it means she can humiliate him even further. Her hair is pulled back and she’s wearing a pair of trousers she borrowed from Kyle, the stable master’s son. To any visiting nobles she must look like quite the ruffian, covered in mud and lacking her jewels, looking more a peasant than a princess.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry to Mother when I kick your butt,” Adam says, embracing a more casual, colorful vocabulary now that they’re out of the public eye.</p>
<p>Adora smirks and swings low, knocking Adam in the ankle with her stick.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry to Father when I steal your throne,” Adora taunts back, enjoying the way Adam’s face turns red. Kind of like an angry little piglet, she thinks to herself.</p>
<p>What she just said could be considered treasonous, but she knows Adam won’t say anything. Low as he can be at times, he understands the wild ways of her mind.</p>
<p>“Like you even want it!” he exclaims, striking back. Their sticks clash, and Adora holds steady as Adam tries to throw her off balance with his weight.</p>
<p>They keep going like this, and Adam gets so frustrated at one point that he grabs a handful of mud and flings it at Adora, hitting her in the face. She laughs it off, kicking her foot hard enough to send mud flying back at him.</p>
<p>It isn’t until Adora retreats, trying to wipe the mud from her face, that she realizes they aren’t alone. Though she’s hiding mostly behind the tree, the ears and tail sticking out gives Catra away immediately.</p>
<p>“Hey, mousebreath’s here,” Adam mutters, pointing his stick at the tree. Adora rolls her eyes and knocks it out of his hand.</p>
<p>“Put that down,” she snaps, then turns to approach the tree slowly. A yellow eye peers out, observing Adora warily, before disappearing back behind the tree.</p>
<p>“Catra?” Adora calls out to her. “What are you doing back there?”</p>
<p>A hushed whimper is all she gets in response. Adora is afraid that Catra is going to run away, but to her surprise, she makes it to the tree and manages to peek behind it without frightening the other girl. Catra is leaning up against it, her arms crossed and tail lashing furiously. She bites her lip, refusing to look at Adora.</p>
<p>“Why are you hiding from us?”</p>
<p>Catra shrugs, glancing off to the side. Her gown is more casual today, Adora notices. It isn’t sparkling with pearls and studs like yesterday, but instead is mostly lace with blue flowers stitched all over it. It looks very pretty on her, Adora thinks, especially now that her hair is down and rather messy – almost as if she just woke up.</p>
<p>Catra looks at her, and Adora is once again taken by her peculiar eyes. She grins, nodding back at Adam.</p>
<p>“Did you see me beat him?”</p>
<p>This makes Catra smile, which becomes a slight giggle as she nods.</p>
<p>“You did not beat me,” Adam whines. “I’m ready for a rematch when you are.”</p>
<p>“Did you wanna come play, too?” Adora ignores him, still smiling at Catra. Catra’s ears twitch as she steps out from behind the tree, looking at Adam curiously. They watch each other for a hot second, Adam tapping his stick irritably and Catra’s fur bristling irritably. Adora thinks Catra might actually turn tail this time, but instead the girl’s ears fold back and she speaks again in the same shaky, squeaky voice.</p>
<p>“Not with <em>him</em>.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, mousebreath?” Adam teases, grabbing a handful of mud and tossing it at them. Catra squeals as it just barely misses her, hitting Adora again instead. “Afraid I’m gonna ruin your fancy dress?”</p>
<p>Catra hisses, and it’s kind of cute, but Adora is too incensed to react.</p>
<p>“Adam! You stupid milksop, leave her alone!”</p>
<p>Adam laughs as Adora charges at him. They collide together, wrestling and struggling as Catra watches, and while Adora believes she has the upper hand, Adam manages to trip her with one of his feet. She falls past him, landing face first in the mud with a yelp of disdain.</p>
<p>Adora spits, heated and ready to chew Adam out when she suddenly hears him swear, something he learned from their father. Rolling over in the mud, Adora sees that Catra has furiously latched herself onto Adam, her claws digging into his back.</p>
<p>“Let…go…of me!” he growls through gritted teeth, twisting and turning until she finally comes loose. Adora can see the tiny pinpricks of blood appearing on the back of his shirt, but she knows the injuries aren’t enough to warrant any serious medical treatment. Before Adora can move or say anything, Adam grabs Catra by the arms – ignoring her defiant scream – and throws her into the mud alongside Adora.</p>
<p>Adora bites her lip when she sees the panicked expression on Catra’s face. Catra stands, dabbing and pawing uselessly at her dress, trying to scrape the mud off before it stains. Adora knows it’s a fruitless endeavor.</p>
<p>She turns to snap at Adam again, only to find that he’s marched off, no doubt to pout or complain to Kyle that two girls kicked his butt.</p>
<p>“Chicken scat,” Adora says under her breath. She hears a sniffle, but pays no mind to it at first because she’s so enraged. Another sniffle follows, and then a sob, and Adora finally regards Catra, eyes wide with concern when she sees the tears rolling down her face. The other girl is crying<em> really</em> hard, still chipping bits of mud off her dress.  </p>
<p>“Hey!” Adora says quickly, placing her hands on Catra’s shoulders. “Hey, what’s wrong? Don’t mind my brother. He’s just stupid,” she tries to joke, but Catra looks so downtrodden that Adora can’t help but be sad, too.</p>
<p>“She’s going to kill me,” Catra sobs, staring forlornly down at her dress. “For looking like this. She’s going to kill me.”</p>
<p>“Who? Your mother?” Adora asks, feeling a little disturbed. She’s the daughter of a king, and yet she’s never stressed about her appearance the way Catra is now.</p>
<p>“I can’t let her see me like this,” Catra says, eyes widening with panic. She looks up at Adora, and Adora feels her shoulders shaking underneath her steady grip. “You can’t let her see me like this!”</p>
<p>Adora wants to calm her down, wants Catra to explain exactly what she’s so afraid of, but seeing the desperation in Catra’s eyes fills her with a strange sort of dread. Just like that, Adora knows she wants to get Catra out of there. She’s going to protect her.</p>
<p>She takes Catra’s hand and pulls her along, calling persistently for her nursemaid.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>They sit on Adora’s bed while the nursemaid scrubs at Catra’s dress. For the moment, Catra wears one of Adora’s nightgowns; it’s a little loose on her, but she seems happy enough to burrow into the clean fabric. Meanwhile, Adora holds Catra’s hands, trying to soothe the nervous tremors that run through them.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she says cheerfully when Catra sniffles again. “My clothes get super dirty all the time. They’ll clean your dress.”</p>
<p>Catra nods, wiping at her snotty nose with one of Adora’s sleeves, but Adora doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>“Do you like to read?” she asks, fetching one of the storybooks from her bedside table.</p>
<p>As it turns out, Catra actually loves to read, and is very good at it. In fact, she can read in multiple languages, though she’s too shy to actually show Adora. Adora believes her anyways. Knowing she has a sorceress for a mother, it’s no wonder Catra is so smart.</p>
<p>They start by reading some of the old tales Adora’s mother likes to tell her when she needs help falling asleep: stories about the goddess She-Ra and her brother He-Man, about how He-Man cursed the goddess Saz because she refused to acknowledge his status as King of the Gods. Catra is on edge during this part, so Adora quickly skips over it. She reads stories to Catra about children born during the blood moon who were blessed with magical abilities, and about Saint Mara who was persecuted by those who feared her abilities, and as a result died a martyr.</p>
<p>“I was born during a blood moon,” Adora tells Catra. “But mother says I’m blessed, not cursed. I’m not going to die a martyr,” she says determinedly.</p>
<p>“I was, too,” Catra says quietly, glancing warily at the nursemaid. Luckily, she’s too engrossed in her task to pay attention, muttering to herself as she continues to scrub at Catra’s dress.</p>
<p>“Really?” Adora gasps, eyes glowing blue in excitement. Catra shrinks away, and Adora frowns as the glow gradually fades. “S-Sorry,” she whispers, clutching at her quilt. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p>
<p>Catra stares at Adora, then smiles gently and nods. Adora feels relief at this.</p>
<p>“Do you have magic?” Adora asks.</p>
<p>Catra merely shakes her head, turning back to the book.</p>
<p>“None at all?” Adora presses, though she feels like she shouldn’t.</p>
<p>“Mother would like me to, but I’ve never done anything magical.”</p>
<p>Adora thinks about how stressful it must be for Catra, to be born during a blood moon and adopted by a sorceress only to exhibit no magical talents. She thinks to herself that she still likes Catra, magic or no magic. Still, with every new revelation, the tremors that appear whenever Catra is in Light Spinner’s presence seem more and more rational.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>It rains the next day. Adora is trapped in her room with her studies, but she stares longingly out the window. She’s clean now, but she wouldn’t mind going out and splashing in some of the new mud puddles.</p>
<p>Her tutor is sick, and so Adora’s mother allows Madame Razz to replace her for the time being. They’re supposed to be studying theology and scripture, but Razz allows Adora to take breaks every so often to practice her magic.</p>
<p>Adora is in the middle of trying to use her magical energy to crush a piece of coal into a diamond when they’re suddenly interrupted by Adora’s nursemaid.</p>
<p>“Your royal highness,” she curtsies, “The Lady Light Spinner and the Lady Catra of House Horde.”</p>
<p>Adora and Razz are both taken aback when Light Spinner glides into the room, again seemingly floating on air. Catra shuffles in behind her, looking uncomfortable as always. They both curtsy to Adora, though she lacks the presence of mind to properly regard them.</p>
<p>“Apologies for the intrusion, your royal highness,” Light Spinner croons in her serpent-like voice, “but my daughter has been eager for your company this morning. With your permission, she would like to join you in your studies.”</p>
<p>Adora’s mouth is a terse line as she looks at Light Spinner, unable to forget how terrified Catra was of being seen by her the evening prior. Her eyes then shift to Catra, who is fidgeting at Light Spinner’s side. But she looks up hopefully at Adora, nodding as if to confirm that what Light Spinner says is true.</p>
<p>Adora gestures kindly for Catra to join her, purposefully avoiding Light Spinner’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Please join me, Lady Catra,” she says easily, relieved at how quickly Catra rushes to her side.</p>
<p>They spend the evening studying together, and Catra watches with fascination as Adora continues to practice her magic. As does Light Spinner, much to Adora’s discomfort.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Catra crawls into Adora’s bed the night before they’re scheduled to return to Etheria. Adora’s so startled that she almost kicks her, as she has a habit to sleep fight sometimes; her nightmares can be terrifying.</p>
<p>When she realizes what’s happening, however, she pulls the blankets up so that Catra can snuggle underneath them.</p>
<p>They lay in silence for awhile, listening to each other breathe. Adora wants to talk to Catra, but sleep threatens to claim her again. Not only that, but she’s delighted when Catra begins purring, and the consistent rumbling does wonders to lull her back into a dream-like state.</p>
<p>She’s about to lose herself to the darkness when Catra’s voice pulls her back again, timid and small in the night.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with your mother?” she asks.</p>
<p>Adora stares up at her canopy, ignoring the way her throat grows tight at the question. A droplet or two runs down her cheek, but she doesn’t bother brushing them away. She prays Catra can’t see them.</p>
<p>“She’s…very sick,” Adora says simply, saddened when Catra’s purring ceases. They lay in silence again.</p>
<p>A moment passes. And then another. Adora is about to roll over and try to fall back asleep, but then she hears a rustling beside her as Catra scoots closer. The girl takes her hand underneath the covers, then leans forward and tucks her head underneath Adora’s chin.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Catra whispers, and Adora’s chest throbs as a couple more tears spill over.</p>
<p>They remain that close all through the night.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Adora is once again confined to her apartments as Light Spinner and Catra prepare to leave. She’s supposed to be getting ready for breakfast, but in a sly move she tells her maids that she’s actually feeling quite sick and requests for breakfast to be brought to her instead. They all scatter; one goes to clean Adora’s chamber pot, another goes to find clean sheets, and the all the rest leave to fetch some plain bread, water, and warm washcloths just in case Adora develops a fever.</p>
<p>While they’re distracted, Adora pulls on a plain shirt and the pants she borrowed from Kyle. She grabs the pin Catra gave her, fastens it to her shirt, and then heads for the window. She’s not getting caught this time.</p>
<p>Climbing down the vines that weave up the castle walls is easy enough because of how light Adora is. Slightly more difficult is sneaking past her father and his guards as they bid farewell to their Etherian guests, but she manages to hide in the bushes until their backs are turned. When she sees an opening, she runs for the nearest tree and clambers up to one of the highest branches.</p>
<p>She sees Light Spinner and Catra bow before her father, the both of them bundled up in traveling cloaks to hide from the early morning chill. As they prepare to enter the carriage, Adora silently asks that Catra turn around for just a moment, just long enough to get her attention.</p>
<p><em>Please, I’m up here, </em>Adora thinks. She tries thinking even louder, hoping that Catra will somehow hear. <em>Look at me! I’m up here, Catra!</em></p>
<p>She stretches forward and almost loses her grip on the tree branch, startling a bird in the process. It caws and flies overhead, and Adora lowers herself for fear that her father will see.</p>
<p>By some miracle, Catra either hears her thoughts or simply hears the bird’s caw. She turns as Light Spinner enters the carriage, and Adora realizes that Catra can see her when her ears suddenly perk up.</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a second, a long second, and then Adora carefully lifts a hand and waves goodbye to Catra. Luckily, Catra knows she’s being watched and doesn’t wave back. But her tail flicks happily behind her, and Adora knows that’s as good of a goodbye as she can get from this distance.</p>
<p>She watches Catra climb into the carriage, thumbing the pin as she loses sight of her.</p>
<p><em>At least I have this to remember her by, </em>she thinks as the coachman cracks the reigns, and the carriage finally departs into the morning sunrise.</p>
<p>They don’t see each other again until several years later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>